Large format batteries are typically constructed in modular form. One must first determine what the power and energy storage requirements are for a large format battery or pack; one then designs the battery/pack using available building blocks (i.e., modules). The modules are, in turn, engineered to meet a number of specifications related to the typical battery pack a particular manufacturer produces.
There have been many reports of battery module designs. Examples of such reports include: U.S. application Ser. No. 10/259,122; U.S. application Ser. No. 10/961,232; U.S. application Ser. No. 11/300,306; and, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/434,864.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/259,122 discusses a battery case that is formed by justaposing a plurality of electrode plate group housing chambers. An electrolyte-impregnated electrode plast group is housed in each of the housing chambers. A side plate is arranged in abutment with each side face of the battery case. The respective side faces are faced with the openings of the electrode plate group housing chambers. This makes it possible to close the openings of the electrode plate group housing chambers. Thus, the cells and the battery module are fabricated concurrently.
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/961,232 discusses a battery module and a combination battery. In this module, the handling of unit cells is facilitated to enhance production efficiency while contributing to a downsized power source. The battery module includes laminate-sheathed cells as unit cells and a retention member for retaining the laminate-sheathed cells. The retention member is configured with a printed-wiring board printed with voltage measurement wirings for measuring voltages of the laminate-sheathed cells.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/300,306 discusses a battery module including an output breaker that ensures safe and prompt installation of batteries in a system. The battery module includes one or more batteries and a case housing the batteries having output terminals. Each output terminal is connected to a positive or negative electrode of the housed battery. The battery module further includes means for turning on and off the connection between the output terminal and the positive or negative electrode of the battery. The means for turning on and off the connection may include a contact subjected to making and breaking operations and a screw for making and breaking the contact; the screw has an insulator at an interface with the contact.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/434,864 discusses a battery module that combines a plurality of unit cells. The cells are mounted into a cap structure. The cap structure includes a circuit that electrically connects the unit cells.
Despite all the work that has been directed to battery modules, there exists a need for further, improved battery devices and methods that can be used in conjunction with the modules. That is one object of the present invention.